Free My Wings
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: Inuyasha has fallen in a coma, and Kagome falls in depression having her parents preventing her from knowing what happened that night, and what happens when the hanyou awakes as someone different? Chapter 2 is in!
1. Default Chapter

( Inuyasha falls into a coma, Kagome is facing depression, and worst of all the hanyou awakes to be the person he least wishes to be! What will he do to convince Kagome he is the man he really is!)

__

As soon as she found herself in wonderland life seemed to turn against her...

A woman entered the building with a broken smile, she was known by the workers at the hospital. Her lively spirit shattered before their eyes, she came in their with a boy with silver hair freely falling to his knees. That was the last laugh, her smile seemed to be eternal, her soul pure and overjoyed.

On a parchment of paper on the welcoming desk she jotted down her name once again, the list seemed to have her name on every lined page. 

Heading to the elevator she merely waved at the nurses, stepping in the elevator her eyes watched the lights shine as the numbers of the floors rose higher. The doors opened to her walking down the dead silent halls, seeing people in wheelchairs, crying and weakened coughs were heard doors down.

" Ms. Higurashi! It is nice to see you again!" His nurse spoke cheerfully letting her pass in the room, the blue sheet separated them she pulled aside. His body was cold and pale on the bed, music played softly in the room, his face was so fragile.

Kagome could remember when she first met him at the Sacred Tree, his face had no emotion but his looks entranced her to come closer to the frozen figure.

" _Inuyasha, I've come for you_," She whispered kissing his warm cheek, an iv was in his hand, his eyes were shut for all those months. The accident seemed so vague she couldn't seemed to hold onto it, drifting away from her mind.

Depression came into her heart, she seemed to walk freely for hours found crying as she had come home, ever since then her mother had hired a psychiatrist to stay at home to make sure she stayed home. Kagome had run away early in the morning, she would go to the well to her friends.

For those hours that had passed she watched him, talking to a person that couldn't reply or hear her, in that deathly coma. She had held onto him for so long, now time faded as she grew weary of these days though she refused to let go.

The morning turned to dusk as she had finally left waving goodbye, leaving silently she went on the speedway trains to her home.

*~*~*

The streets bustled with students and parents with whining children, couples passed her with smiles and clasped hands. She had blocked the happiness from her mind, all these people had not a care in the world, being torn in two worlds they couldn't bare.

" I just hope they'll be there when I come," her voice shook, tears fell from her tear streaked face, she would wait for so long in her village until they arrived. Smiles were spread on their lips but she would be in tears, telling them the news that brought her on her knees.

She ran along the wind past the sight of her family, avoiding her brother to come to the Shrine which was unlocked and free to her will. Hopefully her spirit would lift, but to her tears kept falling from her chocolate eyes.

Kagome slid the door open, the shrine was bare except the well where dust coated the wooden rim. Her hands tensed as she placed them on the dust, her hands were coated with the gray fluff, her eyes gazed deep in the old well. To go to her time was hard enough, her family had not spoken of the accident since the day she awoke from a bruise on her head. Could it be them, the ones who had not told her what happened? 'No' her mind snapped, Kagome's hands turned to enraged fists.

" They wouldn't lie to me!" She cried, seeing her knee was at the rim, her heart ached to be with them, though if she was possibly caught. There was no second thought, drifting slowly down to the bottom the light enwrapped her.

The dusk sky was in sight, her feet were in the air falling lightly on the ground, her knees were chilled from the rainwater up to her knees. Climbing on the green vines Kagome fell wearily from the opening, the tears fell from her eyes.

" Why is this happening?" Her body seemed to weaken every day that passed, blurred images opened her memories. A scream pierced her ears and the world focused around her to be nothing but a green field of trees with Kaede's village below.

There sat a monk under a branched out tree, his eyes were closed to meditation with his body at ease. The sound of her footsteps released his meditation, looking up to see Kagome crying, her eyes were filled with frustration.

" Kagome, you cry for him but he won't come back," Miroku snapped, he hated to admit this to her but he spoke the truth. For an endless month they waited to hear nothing but tears and whispers for his return.

" He isn't giving up Miroku, what do you know?" Her voice cracked, her lips moved but no sound came out. Kagome clasped her hands over her mouth, there was something wrong with her, but what? What had happened the night of the incident?

Sango sat above on the branch, her hooded cape protecting her from the cold weather anew in the change of weather. They looked at her with blank expressions, the ground seemed to fade beneath her feet. ' Miroku help! What is going on?' her mind screamed as the darkness took her.

~~*

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed, his eyes opened to the room, the walls were painted with monsters and demons, his eyes transfixed to the ceiling. His neck was stiff, paralyzed the thought of Kagome in trouble tore him apart.

He could hear screams and feeling hid body fall to the ground, but his body ached in a delirious fever, trying to hold to those images in his mind. They seeped from his hands like water, trying to cup them so the water wouldn't fall.

' Where am I? Where's Kagome?' The sound of footsteps came into hearing and the sound of the door slid open.

" He's awake! Come quickly!" A voice cried with happiness, the voice he couldn't recall but his scent had changed. He wasn't himself, the words came into mind again until he knew this wasn't home. 

" Kagome?" He whispered, his hands slid to the shadow looming over him, there were whispers in the air until silence. 

~~*

" Inuyasha, please come back to me!" He vanished from her mind, stepping farther from her reach. Opening her brown eyes to her the psychiatrist grinned down on her. Kagome threw her weary hand in the air to slap her, but her muscles failed and her arm fell to the mattress.

" Inuyasha is that boys name is it now?" She said coldly, there was a glass of water in her hand as she sipped the liquid. Though she refused to take the pill her tears fell on the bed, " He has awoken you know, but rest,"

He was awake, the sound made her want to smile to run to him and hold Inuyasha for that lifetime. Lifting herself from her bed she ran down the stairs to the speed train with her heart pounding. Had he forgotten?

" I must believe he can remember," The flowers in hand nearly fell from her wet palms, she wanted him the way he was. Who he had been all along, but as she grew closer the door of his room was left open, a stunned hanyou had sweat over his face.

__

' This isn't right ' Kagome knew in her heart, sitting beside him his eyes fixated on her, his hand shook reaching toward her. " You.... I know you," He whispered lying in silence one more. 

__

Her life had faded before her eyes, memories fell from her mind, though that boy was kept in her heart....

To Continue...

Review please


	2. Awakening of Inuyasha, A deathly search ...

He gazed blankly at the ceiling, his eyes had given no sign of content to see her face again. There were no tears, cries of overwhelming happiness, the tears wouldn't keep falling from her face. The hanyou turned to look in her eyes deeply, searching for answers.

" You... are that girl Kagome," He spoke softly, taking her hand he rubbed her palm warmly, Kagome hadn't any actions unsure if this was truly Inuyasha. The man she had fallen in love for and gave her life to.

His golden eyes seemed to be wandering about the room, his grasp released from her own taking the image around him in. Breathing scarcely she swore their had been tears in his eyes, unheard words when he moved his lips.

" I remember that night Inuyasha, you fell in a coma," His eyes were alert to her words, his ears twitched turning to her. His hands shook as he touched his face, terror came to his face as he screamed in bewilderment. 

She fell from her chair covering her ears, the demon yelped in pain finding his legs were unresponsive to his movements. Opening her eyes she heard the tray of food clatter to the floor, the plastic cup filled with water fell and poured on the tile ground.

The room was silent, she could feel his tears and pain, confusion hit her mind, this wasn't the boy she was with. Rising to her shaking legs he was their calm, his hands and body shook with sweat falling from his face. He was red in fever burying his face in his pillow, a shrill aggravated cry.

" Stop Inuyasha!" She reached her hand out for him but he slapped it back from his shoulder. She was rejected being pushed away from his reach, his help from this continuos crying. She took hold of him firmly by the shoulders, shaking his body forcefully.

" Will you stop that woman!" The demon snapped throwing his clawed hand at her tear streaked face, in a flash of pearl white her face had a bloodied scar. She was stunned, like a person being shot by one she loved, how... why?

His nurse came through the door with a worried look spread on her face, forcing Inuyasha down he came with struggle. Forcing his hands to grab hold to the woman's arms, the last agonizing cry was silent with a prick of a shot.

" There Ms. Higurashi! He should be better now!" She was startled by the welcoming grin, this hospital had worried her, the strange reaction Inuyasha had given her, the nurse. This wasn't right!

The nurse left silently with Inuyasha weary looking, he gave a disgusted look when his eyes met Kagome's. Nothing came to her mind but leaving for home, this should be the day he would come home. To afraid to call for assistance again she waited until a woman doctor passed by.

" I would like to bring him home, is that possible?" The doctor paused grinning to the remembrance of the strange boy, nodding she called to on nurse for a wheelchair. She left waving goodbye, turning back to the deathly ill room Inuyasha seemed so peaceful.

__

' He is sleeping,' His eyes were shut from the world around him, like when they had first met. Tears fell hard from her face, letting her hand stroke through his silver hair gently. His ears twitched opening his eyes to her face, grasping her wrist she stood still.

He wrapped her into his arms in a warm embrace, she wasn't sure to hold him back. His hands relaxed around her, burying her face in his hair her tears fell on the silver strands beneath her face. She wanted to kiss him like before, but he gave no need to do so.

" _I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen_," Her eyes were filled with tears, there was nothing she could tell him, because she knew none of that night. There were images of blood and a shattering cry, the body of Inuyasha collapsing before her, that was where her cry was. The images of blood were puzzling her, where was she a month before.

The wheelchair was left at the doorway with a nurse at the bars to move the patient to the entrance doorway. There they would walk home, she pulled back looking down at him with his legs stiff and still. " Can you wait one moment, he needs to dress,"

He pulled the shirt of his head with the hood concealing his ears, along with the denim pants she couldn't help but laugh at his appearance. He was so soft, gorgeous and perfect, a statue made with perfection, not one fault on his body.

" Humans wear these clothes I see," He inspected himself in the mirror, he looked down beside him, there was nothing there but his hand moved as if someone stood at his side. She knew deeply there was something missing, this didn't feel right.

" Are you okay?" Kagome whispered, unsure to say his name for the time being, but to say it would let him remember. 

He made his way swiftly to the chair placing himself down he wrinkled his nose in the smell of human, blood, and illness. The nurse walked slowly down the isolated hallway, not one living soul but doctor's and assistants passed them.

The elevator hummed, the sound of the chains rattling lifting the room, the doors slid open with the sound of a bell chiming. Pressing in for the bottom floor the floor seemed to move beneath them, Inuyasha gave a startled cry lifting his feet from the vibrating ground.

The doors slid open once more as she stepped out her brother waited at a visitor's area. He made eye contact with Inuyasha looking up at his sister, tears came to his face hugging her tightly.

" Don't worry us like that Kagome! You know we had to call the hospital," His words were cut short by tears and then there was silence, the nurse had left and they lifted the hanyou to his feet. Stumbling he fell in her arms, looking into her eyes she was silent.

~~*

The world seemed to blur from his sight, wherever he was he had known nothing but one name. 'Kagome' was that it? Who was she even at that thought, and he needed her, his mind called out for her in this dreary illness.

" My Lord you should rest," The girl spoke helping him back down on his back, he was awake and well, though those words struck him with force. _' Little brother,' _came to mind, his brother, but he wasn't. Where was his brother even at that thought?

" Lord SESSHOMARU!" A swamp green demon chirped stumbling over to him with big yellow moon eyes. There were tears in his kaleidoscope eyes, wiping them away he felt a throbbing pain in his head, his name was 'Sesshomaru'. 

" Where is Kagome?" He spoke, his voice cracked, it was deep and could melt the most evil woman's heart, his hands were marked with purple lined scars. This he hadn't remembered of who he was, his scent had brought nothing but disgust.

" You are talking of that pathetic human, why my Lord what a waste of breath!" The toad snapped, his face had twisted in an angry form. His hand lurched for the demon's neck, tightening around the flesh of his neck. " Where is my Kagome!?"

~~*

Miroku stopped his meditation once again, a strange feeling overcame him, the sense of Inuyasha alive came into his thoughts. Sango stepped down from the branch above him sending a few drops of cold rain on his nose, wiping them away he stood before Sango.

" Is it possible Inuyasha is alive? But from what I can see he is not himself," The monk spoke softly, the woman stood there in thought with the kitsune shaking his tail from access water clinging to his fur.

This was possible, Sango had heard tales demons could pass by any illness, their hearts were strong and were immune to the slightest pain. Unlikely for Inuyasha he felt the pain human's felt, the pain for him lay more excruciating then any other.

" I have that feeling too, only faintly but it can be possible," Her eyes wandered to the well, she wanted to leap in there to see if all was well. Whenever she came through with tears it was more than just Inuyasha, it seemed she was brighter and more cheerful.

__

'Inuyasha was her last hope to live'

The thought made her worry even more, if he didn't live through this he would surely not feel so nearby. How can that be? For what they knew he was hundreds of miles from that well separating the present from the warring past.

The sound of trees falling and screams of villages pierced their ears, cries of desperate help was called. " DEMON!," Villagers cried running from their torn homes, burning in fire from torches effortlessly thrown at the monster.

Miroku broke through to see a demon twisted and unknown, he was known by all of them with a empty expression on his face. He called out a name that was unheard from all the cries, the miniscule terror Jaken was burning away at the homes.

" KAGOME?" He cried out in the air filled with smoke, puncturing his lungs he coughed in excruciating pain. Sango stepped back from the demon, Sesshomaru had called her name, what had he desired the girl for?

" Sesshomaru, what is your purpose?" Sango spat stepping toward the weakened form, coughing with his hand on his chest, this was most unlikely for any demon such as him to feel. The air was hard to breath in, placing her katana at his neck she spoke the same question.

" I must find Kagome, and my name is Lord Sesshomaru," The demon spat back coldly, his anger was unlike the full demon's his attitude was far different then what she had remembered him by. The demon melted the sword with poison shooting from his hand.

The sword was the only object he used his powers against, standing to his feet he looked into her eyes, " You seem to know Kagome?" His voice rose, he was serious of the girl he spoke of.

" I'm one of her companions, it doesn't take long for you to forget me," The demon reached over at where another arm was to be, his eyes widened and he screamed in horror. " My arm, were you the one who did this to me?"

The sword Toukijin was swung at her, she cried out in pain feeling the blade cut deeply in her arm. Her body collapsed in the blood and ash, she could see Miroku stand over her yelling at the demon. With a clash from the sword his staff was thrown from his reach.

" You, you have Kagome's scent on you... where is she?" Miroku stood stunned at the demon's words, what now was Inuyasha's brother after. " I will leave here without any more damage, Jaken," The demon lowered his staff turning in a hoarse whisper shaking in fear. " We will leave, I can smell her from that well,". 

__

' He can't reach her, it is impossible,' Miroku grinned lifting Sango to her feet, she winced in pain soon being in his arms. Sesshomaru was before the well with his knee placed a the rim, with his silver hair last visible was gone.

" How could he possibly do that, Kagome is in danger!" The monk cried helplessly, there was nothing he could do to stop him. 

~~*

"Come on Inuyasha, would you like some food?" His figure seemed to lose weight for an unseen reason, the shrine's door was left open. Souta turned to her, this wasn't her, she hadn't opened the doors since the day before.

Rushing in her house her family was gone, she ran to her room seeing if Miroku or Sango awaited her arrival. How could have they known? The window was left open and with horror in her eyes the room was raided, the jewel was at her desk, but a claw mark was scraped in blood on the wall.

" I don't get it what is happening?" Her legs went weak, her body turned limp falling into darkness, her heart stopped beating and she once again saw Inuyasha. This time he was weak, crying on the ground beside her body _" Kagome.... Damn him,"_

" Kagome," She awoke in a sweat with Inuyasha beside her, she was losing her mind, this wasn't like any other illness she experienced.....

__

She was lost in a torrent of memories fading in existence, until someone stopped her path....

( The next chapter leads to the chilling chapter of love, hatred, and horror, who is this following Kagome. If it is who she thinks it is why does he need her? And what is wrong with Inuyasha, why is he so mellow and passionate?)

__

Review and you will know!

but thank you all for the reviews

here is a sneak peek at my next chapter: She entered her room in the dead of night, the lights were off and the sound of her door shutting came from behind, screaming she felt a clawed hand grab at her. 

Review Please! I respect it so much


End file.
